13 czerwca 1990
TP1 8.15 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.35 "Domator" - Nasza poczta - na grzyby (2) 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Nasze dzieci rosną" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. węgierskiej 11.00 "Domator": Przyjemne z pożytecznym 12.50 Fizyka: Powszechność praw fizyki TV TR: 13.30 Produkcja zwierzęca, sem. II: Użytkowanie owiec 14.00 Biologia. sem. II: Powtórz. wiadomości o zwierzętach 14.45 Poznaj swój kraj: Polskie wyspy 15.05 NURT/Matematyka w szkole podstaw wej, kl. VIII 15.35 Program dnia i Telegazeta 15.40 Dla młodych widzów: "Kameleon" i "Cojak" - teleturniej 16.30 Teleexpress 16.45 Studio Italia 90 - Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz URUGWAJ-HISZPANIA - transmisja bezpośrednia 19.00 Dobranoc: "Zaczarowany ołówek" 19.10 Powrót do Europy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Diabełek za przednią szybą" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. radzieckiej 21.35 Zawsze po 21-szej (program reporterski) 22.15 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.30 Rozmowy w "Res Publice" (sprawy kultury) 23.15 Jutro w programie TP2 16.05 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: J. angielski - l. 52 16.35 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: J. angielski - l. 53 17.05 Program dnia 17.10 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 17.40 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 Magazyn ,,102" 19.00 "Ślepy tor" - nowela filmowa TVP, reż. Ryszard Ber 19.30 Nasz partner Fiat (2): Pierwszy w Europie - rep. 20.00 Klub ludzi z przeszłością 20.15 Ze wszystkich stron: "Bułgaria, droga do demokracji" - rep. 20.45 Studio Italia 90 - Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz ARGENTYNA-ZSRR - transmisja bezpośrednia 22.50 "W labiryncie" odc. serialu obyczajowego TVP 23.20 Komentarz dnia 23.25 Program na czwartek TP Katowice 16:00 Siedem życzeń - serial filmowy 17:10 Piosenki Krystyny Giżowskiej 17:30 Bliżej prawa - magazyn 18:00 Aktualności 18:25 Reklama 18:30 Cyrki świata - film 19:00 Koncerty z półki - Antoni Wit prezentuje utwór Wojciecha Kilara "Angelus" 20:00 Zakończenie programu lokalnego BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Discovering Birds 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Matchpoint 14.15 Knots Landing 15.05 Lucinda Green - More Than Meets the Eye 15.35 The Pink Panther Show 15.50 Caterpillar Trail 16.05 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.35 The Movie Game 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Moondial 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 I Columbo: Last Salute to the Commodore 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Frontiers 22.20 Cagney and Lacey 23.10 World Cup Report 23.55 Weather 0.00 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Pine Point Mine: Ore to Metal 7.10 Culture and Belief in Europe 1450-1600 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two 9.00 Inset 9.35 Save a Life 9.45 Zig Zag 10.05 You and Me 10.20 Techno 10.40 Microelectronics in Action 11.00 Words and Pictures 11.15 Walrus 11.35 Inset 12.05 Seventeen 12.30 Lifeschool 12.55 Step Up to Wordpower 13.20 Pie in the Sky 13.40 Zig Zag 14.00 News Weather followed by Storytime 14.15 Country File 14.40 Made by Man 14.55 Married 27 Years Later 15.00 News; Weather followed by Film 90 with Barry Norman 15.35 Night Cleaner 15.45 World Cup Grandstand. Uruguay v Spain (Group E) Live from Udine 18.00 DEFII The Invaders 18.50 Words Apart 19.30 Hidden Ground 20.00 Building Sights 20.10 The Times of India 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 Mother Love: 1 22.20 Fifth Column 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 Engineering Mechanics: Solids 0.25 Fast Trains 0.55 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Open College 14.30 Circle within the Square 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 Go For It 17.30 Flight Over Spain 18.00 Leontyne 18.30 Get Smart 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Dispatches 21.15 Poetry in Motion 21.45 Short and Curlies 22.00 Film: Being There 0.25 Taj Mahal 1.35 Ray Ayres 2.35 Closedown